


What About Love

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because Niall is the bestest, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Karaoke, M/M, Niall/Harry duet, Pining, Unrequited Love, but not really, narry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't do commitment and Harry doesn't know how much more he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Love

“Hey Lou, wanna do something tonight?”  
  
“I can't Harry, sorry. I'm going out with Mitch.”

**~*~**

_Th_ _at_ was the trouble with dating... or _not_ dating someone who “ _didn't do boyfriends_ ” There were no guarantees and you felt like a bloody pair of shoes – not to be worn all the time, only on the days when other shoes weren't on the feet. Okay, that was a terrible analogy but could you blame Harry? He honestly didn't know how much longer he could continue this... open relationship with Louis. When he'd agreed to it he wasn't looking for anything serious either but the problem with these kinds of arrangements was that someone always fell in love and sometimes the other party didn't. That was what had happened to Harry.

He loved Louis and it made him sick that he had to share him with whomever else he was seeing... Mitch, Aidan, Zayn, Dorian.... God, he hated even thinking of it. He had of course never voiced his feelings – Louis had made it quite clear where he stood on relationships. “ _I don't want a commitment and I don't do boyfriends. If you have an issue with this then we shouldn't start anything_.”

And at the time Harry didn't have an issue with it – then his stupid heart had to go and betray him and he fell hard. He loved everything about Louis, his sass, his sweetness, his utter craziness, his smile, his eyes, they way he growled Harry's name when he was fucking him. Harry would never admit it but Louis was the first and only person he had ever bottomed for – it wasn't like he'd had much of a choice, Louis had made it clear that he was a top, end of story. Not that he was complaining.

What he didn't understand was how Louis could seem so... possessive in bed, marking him up and calling him 'Mine' when he came and yet be so... indifferent to what he did outside of the bedroom. He didn't think Louis would care if he walked in on Harry getting gang banged and it hurt to be the one who loved. Still, he couldn't bring himself to end their relationship, if you could even call it that.

**-:-**

One Saturday night – another Saturday Louis was out with someone else – Harry decided to go out with his friend Niall. Niall had wanted to go to the new pub downtown because it had karaoke and he really _was_ having a good night... until he spotted Louis and a dark haired boy... Zayn, making out in the booth across the room. The pain that shot through him nearly had him in tears – Louis never took him out like this, kissed him or held his hand in public and the fact that he did it with someone else made him feel like garbage. Wasn't he good enough?  
  
“Let's do a song, mate!” Niall's excited voice cut through his pained thoughts.  
  
“Oh... uh.. I don't know...” If he went up there Louis would see him and then things would just get awkward.  
  
“Come on Man, we could work this crowd and you know it!”  
  
Harry sighed, taking a long swallow of his beer. “I don't know if I have it in me to sing something upbeat tonight, Ni.”  
  
Niall's eyes narrowed. “Harry don't make me drag ya up there.”  
  
“Like you could, Leprechaun.”  
  
In the end Niall managed to get him up on the stage, as they waited for a girl named Perrie to finish singing 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams.  
  
He could see Louis from where he was, talking and laughing with Zayn, sharing the occasional kiss.  
  
“Harry!” Niall hissed, “We're on.” the blond boy grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the stage as the music started up. Harry dared not look into the crowd as Niall began singing to him.  
 __  
What about the love?  
 _I’ve been living a lie,_  
 _Tryna deny all of this love I’ve been feeling inside,_  
 _My boy,_  
 _I shoulda been yours,_  
 _I couldn’t let go,_  
 _I was alone,_  
 _Out here in the cold,_

'Work the crowd, I can do that' Harry thought as he stepped close to Niall and joined in.

 _I'm losing faith in every day  
_ _I_ _s_ _till call out your name since,  
_ You just went away,  
 _I wish I,  
_ _Found a way to go back,  
_ _Where we used to b_ e at

_We used to be in love_

They were smiling and singing the words to each other now and the crowd was eating it up.

_Hey now,_  
 _Tell me how to stop this pain now,_  
 _Show me how to break this w all  down,_  
 _Baby won’t you tell me what about the love,_

_When it rains down,_  
 _Tell me how to stop this pain now,_  
 _Show me how to break this w all  down,_  
 _Wont you tell me_  
 _What about the love_

Harry rested his forehead against Niall's and felt satisfaction run through him in waves as he began his solo.

 _I,  
_ _I know it ain’t right,  
_ _I wish I could hide  
_ _A_ _ll of this pain that you see through my eyes,_

_I'm hurt,_  
 _Remember the times,_  
 _Where we could just fly,_  
 _You were mine,_  
 _We’re alone in the sky,_

Niall wrapped an arm around his waist and they turned towards the audience smiling as they finished the song together.

 _I'm losing faith in every day  
_ _I s_ _till call out your name since,  
_ _You just went away,  
_ _I wish I,  
_ _Found a way to go back,  
_ _Where we used to be_ _at_ _,_

_We used to be in love,_  
  
 _Hey now,_  
 _Tell me how to stop this pain now,_  
 _Show me how to break this wall down,_  
 _Baby won’t you tell me what about the love,_  
  
 _Oh you bring me to my knees,_  
 _I used to be afraid,_  
 _But lately I ain’t feeling the same,_  
 _I just can’t take back the days,_  
 _I guess that hearts can change,_  
 _You got me  trippin '  
Falling in and out of love,_

_Hey now,_  
Tell me how to stop this pain now,  
Show me how to break this wall down,  
Baby won’t you tell me what about the love, __  
  
When it rains down,  
 _Tell me how to stop this pain now,_  
 _Show me how to break this wall down,_  
 _Wont you tell me_  
 _What about the love?_

When the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers and Niall actually dipped him and gave him a kiss. It was the first time they had ever kissed and now Harry knew why, Niall just didn't do anything for him although he was probably the best friend anyone could hope for. Harry played along, throwing his arms around Niall's neck and deepening the kiss – though they both knew they'd be rinsing their mouths out later. He laughed when Niall kissed him all over his face before pulling him up so they could bow dramatically and exit the stage.

“That should do it,” Niall whispered as they made their way back to their table.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I saw you looking forlornly at that guy across the room – figured it must be Louis.”  
  
Harry choked. “You sneak.”

“That's My Best Friend The Sneak to you,” Niall quipped, winking at him before drinking his own beer. Harry just smiled, Niall _really_ was the best friend ever.

He was about to thank him when Niall coughed, “Incoming,”

“Wha-”

“Hello Harry,”  
  
Shit.  
  
Harry plastered on his best smile, the one that always got him extra cookies from his Gran and turned toward Louis. “Hey Lou! I see you had the same idea as Niall and me! This place is great huh?”  
  
“Yes, it is.” Louis' tone was clipped and it made Harry feel smug. Good.  
  
“Oh, Louis, this is Niall, Niall, Louis.”  
  
Niall slid an arm over Harry's shoulders before waving at Louis, “Nice to meet ya,”  
  
“You should join us for a beer!” Harry smiled, resting his head on Niall's shoulder.

By now Louis was white-knuckling the back of the extra chair at their table and Harry would swear he was grinding his teeth. “Maybe another time, just came over to say Hi.” he answered before abruptly turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Harry smirked and sat up, Good. He loved Louis like crazy but it was time he got a taste of his own medicine.  
  
 **-:-**

The next night Harry was lazing on the sofa watching the cooking channel after a bath – they were his guilty pleasure okay? the vanilla scented bubbles and raspberry shampoo made him feel like a million dollars – when there was a knock at the door. Harry frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. He muted the television and made his way over to the door, nearly dropping from shock right there when Louis was revealed on the other side. Before he could say anything the smaller boy shoved his way inside, grabbing Harry by the arms and slamming him against the wall, kissing him for all he was worth.

Harry moaned, fingers digging into Louis' shoulders as he let himself be kissed. He sucked Louis' tongue into his mouth earning himself a growl of approval.  
  
“Mm... Lou... what...” He was bent over the arm of the sofa before another word could leave his mouth – his pajama pants shoved down as he heard Louis' knees hit the floor. Harry keened into the cushions while Louis fucked him with his tongue, licking him roughly and sucking at his rim before stabbing inside harshly. When Harry was seconds from coming Louis sunk his teeth into his ass cheek, soothing the sting with his lips a moment later.

He heard the tear of a lube packet - Louis kept them in his pocket, he didn't want to think about why – and yelped when two fingers were pushed inside him, it had been a while since Louis had fucked him so he was tight but he adjusted soon enough as the older boy nailed his prostate repeatedly. Without much more finesse Louis stood, coating himself with the lube and pushed in.

Harry moaned when he was pulled up by his hair, the slap of sweaty skin now filling the room as Louis set a pace that would get them off fast. Somewhere in his pleasured delirium Harry realized something felt different... then all rational thought left him when Louis wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, pumping with the same brutality of his thrusts. Louis gripped his neck with his free hand and turned him for a kiss, it was almost tender compared to the rest of it and that was all it took for Harry to come with a whimper, ass clamping around the cock inside him. Louis tore his mouth away with a cry, sinking his teeth into Harry's neck as he came hard.  
  
When Harry felt wetness pulsing inside him, he realized what had felt different.  
  
Louis wasn't wearing a condom.  
  
It was enough to shock him because Louis always used condoms.  
  
After he pulled out Louis seemed to become fascinated with the come leaking from Harry's ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better look he swiped the pad of his thumb over the rim a few times making Harry whine with over-sensitivity and startle when teeth sunk into his shoulder blade.  
  
“Mine now.” Louis whispered roughly.

**-:-**

The next morning Harry woke curled against Louis – something they had never done before.  
  
Louis smiled softly at him, “Good morning love,”  
  
Harry blinked and pouted adorably up at him, “G'morin.. what... Lou what's going on? Why are you still here?”  
  
A hurt look crossed the older boy's face, “Do you not want me here?”  
  
“S'not that. You've just never bothered before. I get it though – I'm not your favourite.” Harry laughed humorlessly.  
  
“Not my favourite? What do you-”  
  
Harry bit his lip, “Lou, I saw you with Zayn the other night... kissing and stuff, I just figured that since you never took me out and did stuff like that with me.... that I was only for when... you were bored. It's okay though, I unders-”  
  
Louis cut him off with his lips, pulling Harry close and worshiping his mouth for long minutes before pulling back. He kept a hand in Harry's curls, massaging his scalp. “You actually believe that, don't you?”  
  
Harry just looked at him.  
  
“Silly Harold.”  
  
He tried to pull away but arms wrapped around him. “I suppose it's my fault.” Louis sighed. “I knew right away that you were different – you got under my skin like no one else and it was dangerous. So I kept you at arms length, only seeing you when I couldn't keep away another second. I stupidly thought it would prevent me from loving you.”  
  
Harry's heart thumped in his chest as hope began to blossom within him. “Did it work?” he asked quietly, both wanting and fearing the answer.  
  
“No.” Louis whispered, rubbing his nose against Harry's. “Not at all.”  
  
Smiling, Harry kissed him slowly. Louis pulled away a moment later, eyes narrowed. “You should break up with Nell.”  
  
Harry barked out a laugh, nearly rolling backwards off the bed. “I can't do that.”  
  
He smirked when he saw the beginnings of a rant flit over Louis' face. “I can't because I'm not dating him you half-wit. _Niall_ is my best friend... he was just... erm... helping me out.” he choked back another laugh when realization dawned on the others face.  
  
“You! You made me jealous on purpose!”  
  
“Guilty. But if you think seeing you with Zayn was a picnic, you-”  
  
“It's okay,” Louis smiled, then his face crumpled. “If... If what you felt.... all this time, was anything close to what tore through me that night when Nell kissed you-”  
  
“Niall.”  
  
“Whatever. Then I can't apologize enough. I am so sorry for any hurt I've caused you, baby.” Louis kissed him again, “And If I hadn't of been so... moronic, I could have saved us a lot of trouble. I'll make it up to you forever if you'll let me.”  
  
“Forever?”  
  
Louis nodded, “Yeah, I know now that I have the best so who needs the rest?”  
  
“You cheese ball!” Harry laughed, squawking when Louis tackled him back down onto the bed.

“Aw. I love you too, Curly.”

**-:-**

A week later the happy, _committed_ couple went back to the pub. Louis kept an arm wrapped around him as they talked and laughed. Harry nearly choked to death when Louis pointed something out and it turned out to be Zayn and Niall. Harry watched with his chin practically on the floor as his friend blushed and kissed the black haired boy.

“Jealous?” Louis asked, his voice a little strained and Harry kissed him. “Don't be ridiculous, like I'd ever want anyone else.”

Harry got up to go to the toilet while some guy was singing a Fall Out Boy song – when he got back Louis was no where to be seen. He got worried for a moment until music began playing. Harry looked up to see Louis standing on the stage, mic in hand.

He didn't know Louis could sing.  
  
His jaw dropped for the second time that night when the older boy began to sing.  
  
 _I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart_  
 _And the wind is so icy, I am numb_  
 _I carry the weight of you heading back to start_  
 _With a thousand eyes on me_  
 _I stumble on_

_I am tired, I'm growing older_  
 _I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
 _I carry the weight of you_  
 _I carry the weight of you_

_Lay down here_  
 _Beside me in the shallow water_  
 _Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
 _Lay down here_

_Beside me in the hallowed water_  
 _Beside me where the silver lining stays until_  
 _The sirens calling_

_We follow the sun down low till we hit the night_  
 _And you hold me so tightly, it's hard to breathe_  
 _Ooh Woah_

_I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
 _I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
 _We follow the sun down low_  
 _We follow the sun down low_

_Lay down here_  
 _Beside me in the shallow water_  
 _Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
 _Lay down here_  
 _Beside me in the hallowed water_  
 _Beside me where the silver lining stays until_  
 _The sirens calling_  
 _The sirens calling_

_Yeah I'm tired, I'm growing older_  
 _I'm getting weaker everyday, yeah_  
 _I am drowning, and you're stealing every breath_  
 _Take me away and just_

_Lay down here_  
 _Beside me in the shallow water_  
 _Beside me where the sun is shining on us still_  
 _Lay down here_  
 _Beside me in the hallowed water_  
 _Beside me where the silver lining stays until_

_The sirens calling  
The sirens calling_

  
By the time the music stopped Harry could barely see through his tears. Louis had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and he sang with such passion....

He wiped his eyes and looked around himself, a few girls and some guys were teared up as well and it made him smile, he was so proud of Louis.

A moment later lips crushed over his and he wrapped his arms around Louis. “That was... fucking unbelievable! I didn't know you could sing!” he breathed.  
  
“That was for you.” Louis whispered, “All for you.”  
  
Harry burst into tears again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Niall and Harry sang is called 'What about the love' by Massari and Mia Martina: http://youtu.be/uvJZJ0ON7wU
> 
> The one Louis sang was 'Sirens' by Cher Lloyd: http://youtu.be/BrJKAqFRWzQ
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
